Patent Document 1 discloses a control device for a vehicle in which at the end of vehicle operation, the fuel pressure is reduced in each of a high-pressure delivery pipe and a low-pressure delivery pipe by opening an electromagnetic relief valve and by stopping operation of a low-pressure fuel pump. This prevents deterioration in emission performance at the next engine start attributable to fuel leakage from an injector during an operation stop period.